


Big

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim and Blair embark on a relationship, there are some surprising revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big

DISCLAIMER: All characters, etc...all of them in the world of The Sentinel are owned by Pet Fly Productions & UPN. I've just taken them out of the toy box to play and I promise to put them back when I'm done, because I'm a good girl and I always put my toys away. 

WARNING: NC-17 (what else can Little Eva write, huh?) Graphic sex between two consenting adult men, (but there's a story in here too) so if you're under 18 or 21 in some states, DON'T READ THIS!!!! In fact, this is a PWP story, okay Michelle. No plot whatsoever. This is a nice little PWP for your soul. 

Thanks to M. for the idea. This story came to mind after the "Dead Man Running" episode. There's a scene in it which...well, when you see it, you'll understand why Blair never wears his shirts inside in jeans....:-D 

Yeah, all comments to LittleEva1@aol.com 

## Big!

by Little Eva  


Jim released Blair's mouth from the breathtaking kiss they'd just shared. He could have kissed the younger man forever, but both of them needed to breathe. 

"Wow," Blair said. 

"Wow yourself," Jim smiled. 

"I never knew it could be like this...Jim...I..." 

"Shh...baby, neither did I. Oh God Blair...neither did I. I'm just so glad you feel the same way." 

"Of course I did, big guy." 

Jim looked into Blair's soulful eyes. "Cheif...baby, I want you." 

Blair blushed and that action made Jim smile. "You're blushing...Blair..." 

The younger man shuddered. "Just to hear you say that, man. I mean, I never thought that when I became your Guide...I'd ever hear those words." 

"Well, this is a new day. Come on, let's get you upstairs." 

"Okay Ji..." Blair didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Jim picked the smaller man up in his arms and was walking towards the stairs. 

Blair laughed. "Are you carrying me over the threshold?" 

Jim smiled and captured Blair's mouth once again, as he managed to walk up the steps. Blair gently pulled back. 

"You're going to miss a step and kill us both if you keep doing that." 

"Yeah, but what a way to go, huh?" He leaned over and kissed Blair's mouth again. This time, Blair put his arms around Jim's neck and they walked up towards heaven. 

Jim laid Blair gently down on the bed. Blair stood and grabbed Jim's arms, pulling the older man close to him. He looked up into the Sentinel's blue eyes, now dark with desire. "Get your clothes off," he whispered. 

Jim shuddered at the sound of his Guide's voice. "What about you?" 

"There's time for that Jim. I want to take care of you first...I mean, this is your first time..." 

Jim raised a finger. "With a man." 

Blair nodded and smiled. "Yeah, with a man." 

"Not just any man...you, my Guide...my love." 

The words were so beautiful, Blair almost burst into tears. "Come on Jim," he managed to say. 

"Okay." Jim let Blair undress him, slowly, as if the younger man was opening a present or something, but then again, Jim was his present, and Blair wanted to take his time unwrapping him. Jim kicked off his shoes and socks, Blair took off Jim's sweater and jeans, then slowly, Blair released the older man's hard cock from the prison of his boxers. 

Jim threw his head back as he was finally nude. He grabbed Blair's shirt. "Take it off baby...I want to see you," he breathed. 

Blair let Jim pull his flannel shirt over his head. Jim looked at the younger man and smiled. Blair was so beautiful with his expressive blue eyes, full lips and and compact, yet muscled body. 'He's a pocket Adonis' Jim thought. 

"Sit down," Blair whispered. 

Jim obeyed and sat on the bed, looking up at his Guide. Then, Blair smiled and slowly dropped to his knees, right between Jim's legs. Understanding dawned on Jim as Blair's skilled fingers, gently stroked his inner thighs, moving slowly, slowly up towards his cock. Blair's tongue followed the path of his fingers. Jim shut his eyes tightly and tried to hold back from thrusting his hips forward. He grunted and gripped the bedsheets, as he tried to keep some measure of control. 

Blair's tongue found one of Jim's balls, he sucked one tenderly, then the other. 

"Oh...God...Blair...Blair..." Jim was so hard he thought he'd die right there. He wanted desperately to grab Blair by the hair and force the younger man's mouth over his aching cock. 

"Please....ohpleaseohplease....Blair...baby..." Jim moaned. 

Blair stopped what he was doing, Jim groaned out loud. Blair looked up at him and smiled. "Okay big guy..." 

Blair began to lick Jim's cock, easily, like he was licking an ice cream cone. Jim moved forward on the bed and pushed his hips closer, closer to that hot, ready mouth. Then Blair took the entire length of Jim's cock into his mouth. Jim gasped. He hadn't expected Blair to do that...shit, he didn't even know Blair could do that, as his cock was a bit larger than average. Blair then began a slow, steady, suck, puckering his lips, causing an incredible sensation along the sentive skin of Jim's cock. 

Jim groaned as he tried to focus on all his senses. He wanted to focus on the incredible feeling he felt, the incredible pleasure, but knew if he did that, he was in danger of zoning. Blair began to suck harder, as he opened Jim's legs more. The Guide used two fingers, and quickly found Jim's anus, going deeper and deeper until he found the older man's prostate. 

Jim cried out, feeling everything, all out pleasure from both sides. He bucked his hips forward, thrusting helplessly, tangling his fingers in Blair's hair, pulling him closer. Jim felt himself getting closer, as a familiar pressure began building up in his toes and moved quickly past his legs and thighs as the only thing on his mind was release. 

Blair felt Jim's thrust into his mouth once, twice, then his body stiffened. "Oh GOD!" Jim cried out as he came, his seed erupting into Blair's mouth. Blair swallowed Jim's load as his lips carefully milked his Sentinel until Jim fell backwards on the bed, arms over his head, chest heaving rapidly. Blair quickly got into bed and touched Jim's face. 

"Jim....you okay...Jim?" 

Jim opened his eyes, so quickly Blair was startled. He pulled the younger man to him and kissed his mouth. He shuddered as he tasted his essence on his Guide's lips and mouth. 

"Oh, baby," Jim whispered. "That was...that was fantastic..." 

Blair grinned. "You had me scared man." 

Jim was about to say something, when he felt something hard against his thigh. He looked at Blair and smiled. "Chief...it looks like we have to take care of you..." 

Blair laughed. "We don't have to...not now...I mean you just..." 

"Uh uh Chief...I'm not selfish...I want you Blair...I want you inside of me..." 

The younger man blushed. "Um...Jim...look...I...." But Blair didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, Jim sat up quickly pushed Blair down and pinned himself on top of the younger man. 

"Baby, it's okay...I mean...size doesn't matter...I know what a lot of men think...but Blair...I love you...besides, it's not how big you are, it's what you can do with it." 

"Jim..." Blair said. 

"Shhh...it's okay baby." Jim slowly unbuttoned Blair's jeans. The younger man closed his eyes. Jim's hands were gentle, it was almost torture, Blair thrust his hips upward. 

Jim pulled Blair's jeans down and then gripped the waistband of his boxers. He was prepared to be accepting, no matter what he saw when the boxers came off. Jim slowly pulled down the boxers, then his eyes widdened, and he sat back on his heels. 

"Oh shit," Jim said. 

Blair opened his eyes and sat up. Jim was staring so intently at Blair's cock that the younger man was afraid he'd zoned. "Jim," Blair said. 

Jim stared down at the largest cock he'd ever seen. 'My God, it had to be about ten inches, plus it was about as wide as his wrist.' 

"Jim?" 

"Shit. Blair..." 

"Jim, hey man, what was that about size not making a difference?" 

Jim continued to look at Blair's cock. 'That thing's not going into me,' Jim thought. Then, Jim looked up at Blair's face and saw the hurt, at the possible rejection, in the younger man's eyes. God, what had he done, he loved Blair more than anything, more than anyone. The man had saved his life, his sanity more times than he cared to remember. Then Jim remembered reading something about how a woman stretches herself to accommodate the man she's with, hell, women have been known to have ten pound children; maybe the same thing could happen to him. 

Jim took Blair's hand and kissed it. "Come on, Chief....I still want you inside of me." 

Blair looked up, the tears in his eyes changed to tears of joy. "Really?" 

Jim nodded. "Blair, I love you. I really do baby...we'll manage." 

Blair sniffed. "I love you too Jim." 

"Okay, help me out here, Chief. Tell me what to do." 

"Lie on your side." 

"My side?" 

"Yeah, man...trust me." 

Jim nodded. Blair had probably been through this before many times. He frowned, he wanted to ask Blair just how many times, but he didn't. Jim lay on his right side, and Blair spooned up behind him. The younger man reached behind him, for a tube of lubricant. 

'We're going to need that whole damn tube,' Jim thought. 

Blair squeezed out an ample amount into his hand and leaned forward, he whispered seductively into Jim's ear. "Relax baby...I promise...I won't hurt you...I love you." 

Jim wasn't sure about that, but he trusted Blair's voice. Slowly Blair inserted one lubed finger into Jim's anus, he was still a bit sensitive from before, but Blair's hands were so soft, and so skilled. Then, Blair inserted a second finger, gently stretching Jim a little more, and the younger man leaned forward and licked Jim's outer ear. That action made him shudder, and Jim felt himself getting hard again. Blair tried three fingers, stretching, slowly widening the ring of muscle. Jim groaned. 

"Just three fingers, Jim," Blair whispered. 

"Uh huh..." Jim closed his eyes. The fingers felt so good, then Blair went deeper, and gently touched his prostate. Jim pushed back against Blair's fingers, he was on fire, and his cock was begging for release. 

"Fuck me...Blair...fuck me now...please...baby..." 

"You sure?" 

Jim closed his eyes. He loved Blair, he loved Blair. He said that over and over in his head, like a mantra. Then he nodded. "Yes!" 

Blair removed his fingers, and Jim groaned at the loss on contact. "Okay Jim..." He spread the lubricant over his hard cock. 

Jim felt the cock head as it slowly, slowly probed inside of him. He gripped the sheets and prayed that he was lubed up enough. He felt something go deeper and deeper and still deeper inside of him. Oh, shit, he hoped his intestines didn't explode or something like that. Still, Blair's cock went deeper inside, but Jim realized that he wasn't in pain, it was like he was empty and was getting more and more filled up. Then, it stopped, and Jim felt Blair's balls against his backside. 

"Blair?" Jim said. 

Blair wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. "I'm inside you...oh Jim...I'm inside you!" 

"Oh LOVE!" Jim cried out. 

"Oh...darling," Blair groaned and began to move slowly, in and out of Blair. Jim pushed back against Blair. He knew his lover was trying so hard to be gentle. Blair began to stroke Jim's hard cock, slowly. Jim grunted and pushed back, hard against his Guide. 

"Fuck me...oh God Blair...I need you...FUCK ME! Harder Blair!" 

Gradually, Blair thrust harder and faster inside Jim, while he stroked Jim's cock with the same tempo. Jim pushed back against Blair's cock and forward against his hand and roughly grabbed the bedsheets, nearly ripping them to shreds. 

Blair held Jim tighter as he pumped wildly into the man he loved, the pace becomming frantic as the bed shook with their need. 

Jim was so close to orgasm as he bucked wildly against Blair's hand. Suddenly, he saw stars, threw his head back and screamed Blair's name as he came violently. As Jim's sphincter muscles contracted, Blair felt himself going over the edge, he leaned forward and bit Jim's shoudler, drawing blood, as his own orgasm swept him away. 

Both men's bodies shuddered. Blair came deep into Jim's body, Jim came all over Blair's hand and on the bed. Slowly, Blair moved out his lover, he looked down at his cock and was grateful that he saw no blood. Jim turned around and took Blair into his arms, the younger man lay his head against Jim's smooth, muscled chest. 

"Baby," Jim whispered. 

"Are you okay...I didn't I mean..." 

"Hurt me? No. I'm fine...I just feel...filled up...I guess..." 

Blair smiled. "Jim...I...uh...I didn't use a....condom...I...well...I haven't been with anyone for...over three years..." 

"Three years?" Jim smoothed Blair's damp hair. 

He nodded. "I mean, I went out a lot...but...I just never met someone I...you know, I felt comfortable with..you know...because of my...size...Until now that is..." 

Jim chuckled. Blair looked up at him. "What?" 

"You've spoiled me, Chief." 

"Spoiled you?" 

"Yeah. I mean, when you've had filet mingion, you can't go for spam." 

Blair laughed. "Spam?" 

"Yeah. The next time I'm in the locker room at the gym, I'll be looking around, thinking, spam." 

Blair laughed. Jim laughed with him. Then he looked down at his beloved. "You were wonderful, Chief. I love you." 

"I love you too Jim." 

"Just hope I'll be able to sit down tomorrow." 

"Jim...." 

"Just kidding, Chief. Just kidding."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
